The present invention relates to hair curling implements and particularly to hair rollers having a hair clasping device integral to the roller.
Non-bendable hair curling rollers typically require a bobby pin or hair clasp of some sort to hold the hair and prevent it from unwinding. Hair rollers which require bobby pins to secure hair to the rollers suffer from a number of disadvantages. Namely, bobby pins are difficult to manipulate with one hand and are easily dropped or lost. In addition, when a significant thickness of hair is wound around the roller, a bobby pin may have difficulty securely clasping the hair to the roller if it has been bent out of shape or has lost its resiliency.
Other rollers have hair clasping devices attached to the rollers themselves in order to eliminate the problem of having separate rollers and hair clasps. One type of attached hair clasp is a rubber-type strap which is secured to one end of the roller. By stretching the strap around the roller and attaching the free end of the strap to a pin or the like mounted on the roller, the wound hair is secured to the roller. This sort of strap suffers from deterioration and breakage after a relatively short period of use. Moreover, such a flexible rubber strap does not firmly hold hair to the roller when only a small thickness of hair has been rolled.
Another type of attached hair clasp is a thin rectangular frame pivotally-connected to one end of the roller. When hair is wound around the roller, the frame is snapped into place at the end opposite the pivotal end of the roller. This frame-type clasp has the disadvantage of being awkward to use.
Another type of attached hair clasp is a finger-type member which is pivotally-attached at one end of the roller and which snaps into place at the other end of the roller into a small recess. This clasping device suffers from the disadvantage that the tip of the finger-type member which snaps into the small recess is often worn down or broken and the tip no longer adheres to the recess.